The trip
by Utteri
Summary: Katniss gets the opportunity to study abroad. She is excited, but not so about her travel companions. Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1

She was furioius. Absolutelu furious. She couldn't believe that those jerks were coming to destroy her trip.

Katniss had always dreamt of being a teacher for kids with behaviour and learning difficulties, and now she had been granted the opportunity to travel to Finland for a year to study as an exchange student in one of Finlands top universitys, The University of Tampere. She didin't really know that much about Finland or Finns, or the language, or anything really, but she had heard that Finland had one of the best schooling systems in the world, despite being a small country in Northern Europe. She had applied for the exchange program a couple months back, and today she had heard that she had been accepted. But while she had been extremely happy, she had learnt that also a couple other students from her class were coming. The worst possible students. Peeta and Finnick. They were best friends and known for being womanizers and she didn't know any other girls from her class that hadn't slept with at least one of them. Except for Katniss of course. She was quite proud of herself, since she had been asked to go on a date with Peeta early in their first year of uni, but she had turned him down quite forcefully. Her cheecks would still turn slightly pink thinking of the way Peeta had smiled at her when he had approached her in the library, where she would spend most of her time after calsses. Peeta was handsome, blond and had the most beautiful blue eyes Katniss had ever seen. Finnick had copper hair and seagreen eyes and he could be only phrased as hot. His cheeky, flirting smile left half of the girls in school speechless and to think that they were all over 20 years old. Katniss hated the idea of them coming to Finland, because she was sure that no one would want to get to know the mousy, darkhaired girl when there were two hondsome fun men coming too. And to think of the embarrasment if the guys kept their rate with girls abroad. Usually Katniss was quiet and reserved, but she had thought about trying extra hard in Finland to make at least one friend. But what mostly annoyed her about the guys coming too, was the fact, that this had been her adventure and now she had to share it with two of the most arrogant, self-centered guys she had ever met.

The summer was coming to an end, and she would be leaving her home tomorrow. She didn't like the idea of leaving Prim, her little sister (okay, not so little anymore, she was a senior in high school) home with her slightly unreliable mother, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So she had already packed most of her clothes to a huge bag and was going through her stuff to see if anything important had been forgotten. She found a photo of her and Prim, and decided to leave it for Prim. She didn't want to risk it getting broken during the trip. She and Prim had the last night for themselves when their mother was working the night shift in the hospital as a nurse. The watched a movie that was ment for kids, but that they both loved. Then Prim dissapeared to her room and when she came back, she had a medium sized packet in her hands. "What is that, prim?" Katniss asked and Prim gave it to her. "Your going away gift" she explained smiling. "I made them myself" she continued and as Katniss opened the papers around the gift, she found knitted hat, scarf and mittens. All a beautiful forest green shade and so soft you'd think they were made of angels' hair. "Thank you so much" Katniss said and could feel a rouge tear rolling down her cheeck. "You're welcome. I heard it's cold in Finland" Prim said and they both laughed. Katniss smiled, but thought to herself that she would probably buy a lot of warm clothes once she got to Finland.

The next day she said teary goodbyes to her sister and cried a little bit during the taxi ride. She really wasn't the crying kind of girl, but this was the first time she would be away from Prim longer than a couple of days. When she finally saw the airport, her chest filled with anticipation and excitement and she wiped the last tears from her face. She stepped out of the cap, gave the driver his fee and then clumsily walked to the airport with her huge bag on her shoulder and her passport in her other hand. She walked to the big screen where you could find all the departuring flights and gates and where to check-in. Just as she was leaving the screen, someone bumped into her and she almost lost balance. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" said an nice male voice and as Katniss looked from under her dark bangs, she saw Peeta hurriedly come from behind his trolley he had been pushing and grabbed something from the floor next to Katniss' feet. "I think you dropped this. I'm so sorry. I was looking up to the screen and.." Peeta kept talking while Katniss took her passport that had fell when she almost had fallen from the push. She waved his apologies aside and smiled to him nervously. He was looking even hotter than usual in his blue sweater and he smiled when she said that she was to blame too. Katniss started walking to the check-in counter when Peeta appeared next to her. "Seems like we'll be on the same flight" Peeta said, what wasn't really that surprising. There was only one flight leaving to Finland today. They stood in a very short line where everybody seemed to be ether Scandinavian of Japanese. Apparently Finland wasn't really popular among Americans.

Soon it was Katniss' turn and she handed her passport to the lady behind the counter who wished her a nice flight. Then she went through security control and then to a café to kill time untill her plane started boarding. When she arrived to the gate most of the people were already in the plane and she didn't see Peeta or Finnick. She took her boarding pass from her backpack and then walked to the short line of people going into the palne. She tried not to scowl while her passport was checked and then walked to the plane. It was quite a small plane. Only two seats on each side. She found her seat and when she sat down, she ralised she had been seated next to Peeta. "Great, just my luck" she whispered under her breath and she scowled when Peeta smiled at her. She sat down and for once she was happy to be quite small. The seat was comfortable enough and when she saw how Finnick was sitting a couple rows before her, it looked like he was trying to eat his own knees. He was really tall and that totally backfired on him in these tiny airplanes. Peeta seemed to be comfortable enough. "So, how do you think you are going to handle the cold?" Peeta asked her as she had found a good position and she rolled her eyes. She had always lived in California and was used to warm weather, but seriously she thought she could handle the cold well. "I think I'll live." she said, annoyed. The flight would thake over 14 hours from LAX to Helsinki. With Peeta sitting next to her, she could feel his closness and smell his scent. It was warm and a tad sweet. And there was something she couldn't really put her finger on. She could practically feel his breath, as he started to ask his next question, but the cabin crew started the safety instructions and thankfully Peeta was silenced. Soon enough they were in the air and Peeta looked at her again and asked the question he hadn't had the chance to ask. "Are you going to live in a host family or rent your own apartment?" This was going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Thanks to my first follower, als909! :D So this is my first story and I'm still learning how to use this site so forgive me for any mishappenings and mistakes.**

 **I'll also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, for English is not my mothers tongue. Hope you enjoy my story, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

The plane had been flying for 12 hours now and Katniss was trying to sleep. She was sick of the 20 + 50 questions Peeta had asked before starting to sleep himself. She had only answered about half of them and even those just with nods or head shakes. So Peeta had gotten tired of her not speaking and started to nod off. She couldn't stop wondering why he had been so interested in her, but then again maybe he was just bored. So Katniss closed her eyes and for some stupid reason, all she saw was gorgeous blue eyes.

"We wll be starting landing in about 30 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and lift your benches to upward positions.." started the stuert and Katniss jerked awake. Her neck hurt, but the seat was warm and comfortable. And it was moving. Katniss looked up to see Peeta grinning at her, since she had been using his shoulder as a pillow. "Good morning" he said and Katniss couldn't sit straight fast enough. She could feel her cheecks turning pink and she looked away. "Morning." she mumbeled quietly and started to listen to the stuert who was telling the weather. "It is 20 degrees celsius and sunny in Helsinki, we will be landing on time. Thank you for flying with Air America." Huh. She had thought it would be cold, but apparently it's not. The plane stopped and people stood up and started to gather their belongings and a girl a couple rows back of Katniss was crying. Probably nervous or her ears had started hurting during the landing.

After what felt like forever, all Katniss, Peeta and Finnick had gotten their luggages and started walking to Helsinki-Vanta airports mainlobby, where there would be someone from University of Tampere to greet them and to take them to their apartments. Tampere would be about 2 or 3 hour drive from Helsinki and Katniss was glad she got to stand and walk a bit before sitting down again for hours. There was a woman waiting for them, who smiled and looked so excited that Katniss had to smile. "Welcome, welcome!" the woman chanted and hugged all of them. "My name is Effie and I'm here to escort you to your apartments and tell you a bit about our school." she started babling and they started walking towards their car. Eventhough it was almost 9 p.m local time it was still quite light out. It was the very last day of august and Effie told them that it would start getting darker soon, but not all the way dark the whole night. We all must have looked shocked, because she started to explaine how during summer, it's never actually dark in Finland. "It's a shame you missed Midsummer. That day the sun never goes down." Yet again all of us just stared at her, as though she had gone mad, and her smile wavered for a while, but then we arrived to the car and yet an other couple of hours of sitting could begin.

Effie told them about the school and Finland in general and about our living arrangements and so on, and asked us a lot of questions, but the guys did most of the talking and Katniss just listened. Staring out the window all she could think about and see was green. So much green. The road was black, but no matter where she looked outside of cities, all she could see was trees and forests and grass. Soon enough they were arriving to their apartment building which was only for students and they were taken to their own apartments. Peeta and Finnick were sharing one and she too had a room mate. Effie left, reminding them that she would pick us up at 8.30 am the next morning, and Katniss sat down to a couch in her new living room. The room looked nice and tidy, but she could see that it had been cleaned in a rush. The girl she was living with was tall and a tad skinny and had short brown hair. She told Katniss that her name was Johanna, but the pronaunciation was way different from our way of saying it. Katniss tried a couple of times to say Johannas name right, but she just smiled and said it was fine. Eventhough Katniss had had some sleep in the plane, she realised that she was too tired to do anything, but too hungry to sleep. She told that to Johanna and Johanna told her to help herself in the kitchen, if Katniss promised to cook the next evening. She promised. So when she finally fell to her bed, her belly was full and she was happy. The bed was comfy and she didn't feel at all nervous. Until the dreams came.

Peeta was laughing at her. They were in the class room, and it was full of tall, skinny blond Finnish girls who all wanted a taste of the American men. The Finnish men just stared at her looking dissapointed and said that it was no fair the girls got such a treat but us guys, we have to settle for this scrawny little thing. Katniss was sure she could see Glimmer in the pool of girls trying to get closer to Peeta and Finnick. What was that bitch doing in Finland? Katniss thought and scowled to her biggest bully in high school. Glimmer got to Peeta and started making out with him and Peeta dissapeared into a pile of girls. And then the Finnish guys came, who apparently wanted to talk about learning difficulties but started pushing her and shaking her. She told them to stop but they wouldn't. She yelled Peeta for help.

"Katniss!" Katniss woke up. Jo (they had agreed that it was easier for Katniss to call her that) was shaking her awake and looked annoyed. "Who is Peeta?" Jo asked and Katniss looked at her confused. "You were yelling Peeta for about five minutes." Jo explained and gave her a tired smile. "Sorry, a nightmare" Katniss said quietly and Jo nodded and said:"It's going to be time to get up anyway. See you later, noicy." Katniss rolled her eyes and hoped that Jo wouldn't hate her already. Katniss stood up and decided to treat Johanna a good dinner tonight and apologize for disturbing her sleep. But now she would have to get ready, so she walked into a ahower and washed her hair, braided it and put on her usual clothes. She looked into the big mirror in her room and she looked alright. Her olive skin looked good against the white shirt and her skinny jeans were black and she would put her boots on. That was a weird thing about Finns, they never wore shoes indoors. It makes sence, since the floors are warm, but she had been lost for a while why Effie had looked in utter terror when she had walked into her living room wearing her boots. "Abhorrent manners" she had mumbled when she had walked away. She was ready to go, but the klock was just 8.10 so she sat down onto her bed and thought about this morning. Why had she been yelling for Peeta? He had been alright.. She was the one in trouble. Like Peeta would ever come help her when he could be making out with Glimmer (even the name made her feel nauseous). Stupid Glimmer and stupid Peeta.

 **Thank you for reading and I will post again shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be posting frequently but randomly. Sorry about that.** **Enjoy! And as always, please review!**

 **I do not own the hunger games!**

The school looked like a huge cube. It was kind of dirty white colour and there were people everywhere. It was first day of school and everybody seemed excited. Katniss, Peeta and Finnick were huddled together waiting for Effie to come back to them. She had gone to get their schedules and instructions and maps. Katniss had rolled her eyes at that. They came from a school much bigger than this one and she was fairly certain she could find her way around, which later that day, turned out to be correct.

The first class was math (oh yay) and she sat down next to a blonde, blue eyed girl with a bright pink jumper and a ponytail. She smiled shyly at Katniss and then stared at the teacher as if what he was saying would save her life. No one spoke to her during the whole class and when she saw Finnick later, he told her the same thing had happened to them. Apparently either Finns were rude or just really shy. Or maybe a little bit of both. The class rooms were like small auditoriums with long lines of seats in a half circles. The first day went in a blur and after the most discusting lunch she had ever had, Katniss was more than ready to go to her last class of the day, English. Most of the day the teachers had spoken English, some better than the others, but everytime a student asked a question, they had done so in Finnish and the teacher would answer in Finnish also, which led to the fact that Katniss was more than confused about their topic.

The English teacher was a strict looking elderly woman, who told us to call her Tarja, which was yet an other name she couldn't pronounce correctly even in her head. And it was clear that Finns called their teacher by their first names basically always. Some of the teacher even had nicknames that the student would use talking to them. Katniss' heart sank as the theatcher told them to tell a little bit about themselves in English for the whole class and when a nerd looking guy in front of the class started, Katniss tried to think of something to tell about herself. There really wasn't much to tell. The students would tell about their familys (no thank you) their hobbies (Oh great) or their summer jobs or the countries they had visited. She began to really listen again when she heard Peeta starting to speak. "Hi. I'm Peeta and I'm from Los Angeles, California. I'm an Art major and my hobbies are baking and painting." Katniss could see the girls in the class looking intently to him and one girl, who had red hair and a lot of freckels, smiled at Peeta for a long time after his time was up. Finnick had even more girls smiling at him after he was done and Katniss would swear one girl with wavy platinblonde hair gave him her number on a little paper slip. Then it was Katniss' turn. She smiled nervously and looked above everybodys heads so she wouldn't have to look at anyone in particular. Especially into those blue eyes she knew were wathing her. "Um, hi. I'm Katniss and I'm from LA. Umm, my hobbies are archery and hiking aaaaand umm I have a little sister called Prim." She could feel the stares of the other students as her face grew hot and she stared at her hands on her lap. She could feel herself deflate as she sighed in relief as the girl next to her (again the same girl from math) started talking. Her name was Merituuli (Seriously, who came up with these ridiculously difficult names?) and she had been working in an office the whole summer. After that, Katniss solely consentrated on the names of people. Some were quite easy (Anna, Hanna, Niina) and others were almost funny hard (Kristiina, Tuomas, Tero) but the difficulty was solely the pronounciation.

When finally everybody in the class had told about themselves, the teacher started telling what this course would consist of, which was the lessons, some talking excercises in small groups and a lesson being held with a partner at the end of the course. Katniss sihghed. Perfect. Public speaking was really one of the thing she couldn't stand. She was always blushing and stammering and stuttering and one time she hat fainted during a speech in high school. It was different talking to kids who were younger than you than your same age. To her suprise, a lot tof people looked uncomfortable at this and she felt a little better. At least she could do it in her native language, unlike all the other people in the class. When the teacher told us to take a pair, everything happened very quickly. The girl next to me turned to face the person behind her, Katniss saw how the platinblonde haired girl who had given Finnick her number, pounced on Finnick and claimed him as her partner. Peeta looked amused, until he ralised that everybody arond him already had a partner, and started looking around the class. It was obvioius Katniss didn't have a partner yet, since she was looking around too, and as their eyes locked, he rised his eyebrown at her, and she shruggerd. Peeta smiled and walked to her, since the now were adviced to sit next to their partners. Peeta looked excited which Katniss couldn't understand and when he sat next to her, all blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes and smelling again of something sweet and yet manly, Katniss could feel herself tense up. Tarja the Teacher was making rounds in the classroom and handing out a hat full of paper slips that had their assignment on them. When she came to them, Peeta took a paper slip and read it. His face went totally red and he started laughing so hard that every body around them turned to look. Katniss tried to take the slip from him and after a while she got it. _Make a lesson plan for health class._ _Topic is safe sex and first time._ Katniss' face felt hot and she was sure she was as red as a tomato and she startid fiddleing with her shirt hem. She couldn't look at Peeta who was now looking serious. How was Katniss supposed to do this?! She hadn't even had her first time yet! She knew that most people think she had, since she had been dating a guy named Gale almost for a year as a freshman, but they never had because she hadn't been ready and Gale had grow tired of waiting.

For the rest of the lesson Katniss avoided Peeta's gaze and didn't listen much to the teacher. They had been told that they wouldn't take any time in the classes to do the project so it had to be done in their free time. Great, Peeta and her alone talking about sex. It can't get better than this, Katniss couldn't keep the sarcasric statement out of her head. When the English class ended, Katniss bounced up and started pretty much sprinting to the grocery store so she could get as far away from Peeta as she could. She bought the ingredients for their dinner (steak and fries) and she ran home. Johanna wasn't home and Katniss put the groceries in their fridge and collapsed on her bed. Arter about five minutes of stareing in the selaing, Katniss heard a light knock on the door. She got up and opened the door excepting Johanna who must have left her keyes home, but instead she was face to face with Peeta, and she made the mistake looking him in the eyes and she felt a little shudder go through her. "I thought we could start the project today." he stated and Katniss must have looked terrified, because he started chuckling again and stepped inside nevertheless. "I don't remember inviteing you in" Katniss was relieved her voice sounded strong and Peeta looked at her sheepishly. Peeta took his shoes off and walked in to the living room. Katniss sighed and followed him. She sat down to the green plush sofa as far away from him as possible. Peeta looked around, their living room was really plain. TV, she green sofa and a small table she suspected came from IKEA. The walls were white and the weren't any paintings on the walls. Peeta looked at her and she averted her gaze.

"Maybe we should do this now and be done with it." Peeta suggested and since Katniss really didn't have any good reasons not to, she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter again. Please enjoy and review.**

 **I do not own the hunger games.**

Katniss was surprised that in Finland, the sex talk was being held in the 7th grade which meant that the kids were about 13-14-year-olds. Well, at least they would be as mortified as she was. But now she was going to talk to adults who already had their first times and her face turned red again. Peeta too had small pink patches on his cheeks and he grinned nervously. "Okay, so I think it's best we use our own experiences as a base for this thing." Peeta started and Katniss groaned in frustration. "What would you have wanted to know for your first time?" he asked ignoring Katniss' grimace. Katniss shrugged and tried to look everywhere else but Peeta. "Well I think it's important to tell them that there is always a chance of pregnancy, even in your first time. And that it can be very awkward but it gets better with time." Peeta started to write a list of things that should be covered. Katniss looked at the book they were given that the schools used but it was in Finnish so that didn't really help them at all. But Katniss looked at the pictures and said:"Contraception." Peeta smiled at her and nodded. They also decided to write down the fact that condom is the only contraception that prevents STDs and that it should be with someone you cared about. Also that penetration is not the only form of sex and that part shouldn't be pushed if it didn't feel right. After about an hour of Katniss blushing and Peeta chuckling, Peeta said the one thing Katniss had feared. "You really should be able to talk about this without blushing. If you were to hold this class for a bunch of teens, they are going to make you as uncomfotable as they possibly can, if you let them see that you are not okay about this. Besides, sex shouldn't be something embarrasing you know. And it's not like you haven't had any." Peeta grinned at the last part, but Katniss could feel her face taking flame and she averted her gaze. Only some mumbling came from her mouth that might have been something like "mhm, yeah sure maybe." Katniss could hear the gears in Peeta's head going when they sat there in silence and Katniss tried to think of a way to get away from this.

"Oh my God!" Peeta yelled suddenly and Katniss jumped in the air, which was pretty cool, since she had been sitting on the floor. "You never had sex?!" the disbelief was noticeable as he stared at Katniss' face and she felt like she could cry. Only Madge, her best frend back home and Gale knew she was still a virgin. And now Peeta. Oh God. Peeta must have seen the tears in her eyes because soon he was sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry. It's ok, don't worry. I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." Peeta's ongoing apologies only made her feel worse and the first tear started to roll down her cheek. Peeta wiped it away and really held her. After a while Katniss finally relaxed a little, eventhough she was still embarrased and mortified and in Peetas lap! How did she get there, she couldn't remember. She was clutching Peeta's shirt and kept her face in the crook of his neck. Peeta was slowly stroking her back and saying nice things in a sweet voice. She quickly wiped the rest of the tears from her face and tried to get away from his lap. Peeta still held her and wouldn't let her go. This was very different from what she had been anticipating from him. She was sure he would have made fun of her and then ran to Finnick to tell him that there was still one girl from their school that they had not deflowered and neither had anybody else. But Peeta just sat there, holding her and telling her sorry time after time. "I just thought that you and Gale.." he never finished his sentence. Katniss didn't look at him and really didn't want to talk about this with Peeta, not that she wanted to talk about it with anybody. "I really should start making dinner, Jo, my room mate, will be home soon." Katniss said and stood up, finally unwrapping herself from Peeta. Peeta reluctantly let her go and nodded. "Sure, sorry." he smiled at her and started to pack his notebook and pencil. "Well, I'll see you around." he said and waved her goodbye. She just nodded and started to make a nice steak for Johanna and smashed potatoes.

That evening, when she went to bed she cried a little more. She didn't even know why she was crying, sure she was a 23-year-old virgin, but it wasn't really that bad, was it? Before she fell asleep, she had decided that it was because it had been Peeta. The guy who had slept with dozens of girls and probably didn't remember half of them. He thought that sex was a way to pass time and nothing else. She on the other hand just hadn't been ready when Gale had asked her more than ten times and then he had found a girl who would do it right then and there, which just proved to Katniss that she had been right not to give him anything more than her kisses.

The next week went so fast and soon enough it was English yet again. They had two hours of it at times and only once a week. At least in this period. The timetable would change in november. When she came to the classroom, she blushed already seeing Peeta. She walked to her seat and right when the teacher walked into the classroom, she realised that Peeta sat down next to her. They hadn't spoken after that catastrophic night at her place doing the project, and she hadplanned to keep it that way, but apparently Peeta had other ideas. "I really think we should continue our project tonight." he said. She sighed but nodded and was quiet for the end of the class, eventhough Peeta tried to talk to her several times. They walked to her apartment together, or at least Peeta tried to but Katniss walked as fast as she could so Peeta would have to take a couple of sprints to keep up with her. When they walked into Katniss' empty apartment (Johanna would spend a lot of time with her malefriend who lived alone) Peeta was loosing his patience. "Look, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable but you really need to talk to me if we are going to get this project done. And what I think we need, is some liquid encouragement." while he was speaking, he took a bottle of vodka out of his bag and handed it to Katniss. Katniss took it to the kitchen and mixed it into some orange juice and gave it to Peeta. She never really liked drinking so she just took juice herself, but made sure Peeta thought she had some alcohol too. So they begun working again this time a little more at ease. Katniss would say some things Madge had told about her first time (she had NOT asked her to) and they were pretty confident that this would be enough. Peeta suggested they would read it outloud and practise their presentation. It was supposed to be as realistic as it could be and so the other students in that class would ask them questions and they would have to be able to answer. So they started. Katniss would talk about the stuff they had written down and Peeta would ask her questions like what if the girl didn't know what to do, ori f a no really ment no. Katniss would blush again and stutter some incoherrent words and then hide behind her notes. And then they would change it, so Peeta would be the teacher and Katniss the student. She really tried to think of something to ask, but all she could come up were personal and she didn't think students would be interested in their teachers sexlife. But before she could stop herself, she had asked: "What does sex mean to you?" Peeta looked surprised and the thoughtful. "It means a way to be closer to a person you like. It is a really big part of a relationship and should only be done when both people really want it." Peeta was a little bit tipsy, so he continued. "For example, I have been head over heals for this one girl for a while now and I haven't been able to be with anybody else, because it would not be fair since I only think about you.. I mean her!" He looked like a deer caught in headlights and Katniss couldn't help herself but started a very unlike Katniss giggle. Peeta looked sheepish and mumbled something like "class dismissed. "

He came to sit next to Katniss, who was still laughing a little and whenever she thought of the face he made she would start all over again. "You know, usually when I tell someone I like them, this is not the reaction I get." Katniss fell silent but grinned. "Sorry. You just looked so funny." He grinned and then looked serious again. "Sooo, would you be interested in going on a date with me?" he asked, looking surprisingly uncertain. Katniss too stopped laughing and then thought it over. She was attracted to Peeta, had been for a long time. But she didn't want to be just one of the many girls he had sweet talked into bed with him. "And I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes, but I am going to get you on a date sooner or later, so you might aswell save yourself some trouble and just go with me next Friday." he smiled and a dimple caught Katniss' eye. She was going to say no before that last part, but now she wasn't sure. Would he think she was easy if she said yes? She couldn't decide so she just said:"I'll think about it." And Peeta looked so happy, you would think she had said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Sorry for the delay. Found out that I'm pregnant and have been hugging the toilet a lot lately. ;D Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **I do not own the hunger games**

On Thursday evening Katniss was pacing through their apartment. Jo was sitting on the sofa and watching some TV and eating noodles. Apparently neither of them was a big fan of cooking. "Would you stop that already? Jo asked. She sounded annoyed. "Sorry" Katniss mumbled and sat down next to her. In just couple of weeks they had become almost friends. Johanna was really outgoing and had studied abroad so her English was really good. Not like most of the people Katniss had talked to. She had noteced, that if she ever talked to anybody over 40, she wouldn't get anything back. But she was glad that Johanna was there and even though she would spend a lot of time out of the apartment, they had connected. "So what's the problem?" Jo asked and raised an eyebrow. "I have a date tomorrow." Katniss said and still couldn't believe what she had done. On Wednesday she had seen Peeta at lunch and he had asked her about the date. She was going to tell him no, but when she looked at him, she saw the uncertainty and hurt in his eyes. He really wanted this. Could it really be that bad? So she had stuttered a yes and ran away. Today he had told her that he would come by her apartment at 6p.m. That's when the panic started. She had nothing to wear, she didn't even know where they were going! And to think that Peeta had been on like a thousand dates and he would be so bored with her and he would think of her as a conquest and oh God, why had she said yes.

Johanna had agreed to help her get ready, so on Friday at 5p.m they were in Katniss' room, going through her closet and Johanna kept rolling her eyes at everything Katniss suggested she'd wear. "Wait here." Jo said and sprinted to her room. She came back with a beautiful, green sweater and gave it to her. "Wear this with jeans, it's warm but sexy. And if you ruin it, you'll buy me a new one." she said grinning and Katniss blushed once again on the word sexy.

Just when Katniss was finnishing her make up ("you can't call mascara and lip gloss make up", Johanna had snorted) the door bell rang and Johanna went to open it. "Katniss, lover boy's here!" she hollered from the door and Katniss seriously thought of not coming out of her room. Not after that, but she knew Johanna would drag her out there nevertheless. So she took a deep breath and walked to Peeta. "Hi." she said breathlessly, as if she had run a mile to them. Peeta looked good. He was wearing a grey jacket and tight jeans and Katniss almost blushed at the thought of how his ass would look in those. Johanna showed her thumbs up and then dissapeared into the apartment. Peeta smiled shyly (Wait, why did he look shy? He was never shy!) and swallowed nervously before he said: "You look really nice." Katniss gave him a small smile and thanked him. "Sooo, where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see. Grab your jacket and let's get going, it's chilly out there." he said and when Katniss was ready, they left.

The date went well. Katniss had a good time bowling (she totally kicked his ass) and when they went to a burger place afterwards, she was glad she had said yes to this. It hadn't been that awkward. Peeta talked a lot and asked a couple of questions he didn't ask during the flight couple weeks back, and they laughed a lot. She even let him push a stray hair behind her ear. When it was time to go home, the wind was picking up and it was freezing. Peeta put his arm around her to keep her warm and they ran almost the whole way to their apartments. When they finally reached the apartment building, their faces and ears were red and hair wet, because it had started raining about 5 minutes earlier. They were still laughing a little and it took Katniss a while to realise that Peeta was still holding her and her face went red, yet again. She turned to look at Peeta, who was looking at her. His deep blue eyes were kind of hypnotic, and she stared at them and when they came a little closer, she smiled. Peeta was coming closer and closer, very slowly, as if she could get scared and run away if he made any sudden movements. Just when Katniss closed her eyes, thinking a thousend miles a minute (Would he like kissing her, what if he didn't like it, what if he would think that he would get something else today, what if, what if, what if.) someone slammed their door closed upstairs and started running down the stairs. Katniss jumped further from Peeta and pushed the button to the elevator. Some guy walked past them and then Katniss felt Peeta behind her. He was so close that if Katniss would turn around, they would be pretty much nose to nose. So she didn't turn. Not until she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She shyly looked at their feet first, untill she felt Peeta's finger under her chin and he lifted her face so they were looking at each other again. Katniss avoided his gaze but Peeta's warm arm wrapped around her waist and his beautiful, rich voice soothed her, when he asked: "Could I please kiss you?" He was giving her an out. She could say no, turn around and walk to her apartment. But she didn't want to do that. Being that close to Peeta was addictive. He felt so safe and strong and she didn't want him to let go. So she nodded.

Peeta's lips were soft, tender and wet, when they met hers. She could smell the cinnamon in him and his cologne, it was making her a little dizzy. The kiss started sweet and slow, his lips molding to hers, but when she felt his tongue sweep against her bottom lip, she lost it. She practically jumped him, crossing her legs around his waist, and he pushed them against the wall next to them. Her hands explored his hair (oh it was so soft) his shoulders (so wide and strong) and his chest and neither of them even realised the elevatordoor that pinged open next to them. She was breathing heavy through her nose, their tongues battleing and every once in a while he would kiss her neck and she would whimper. She could feel his erection pushing against her core and she unvoluntarily grinded against him. That seemed to snap Peeta out of his haze and he stopped the kiss and just looked at her. She could see how his pupils were so dialated that she barely could see the blue of his eyes and then she just sighed and leaned to hug him, still on his lap.

When she unwrapped her legs from around him, she could barely look at him. She didn't know what had made her act this way. He just had felt so good and and.. Right. She pushed the elevator button again and this time it opened straight away. She walked in and so did Peeta, adjusting himself in his pants. He winked at her and she smiled to him. They rode the elevator in quiet, but when they stopped in Peeta's floor, he turned to her, standing in the middle of the doorway so the door wouldn't close. "I really had a great time." he said smiling. "I would love to do that again. I mean all of it, eventhough I would have to say the last part of this date was definately the best." he winked again and Katniss blushed and wouldn't look at him. "Sooo, I should probably let you go to your own house, unless you want to come hang out with me for a while?" Katniss looked alarmed, Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? "Um, no. I think I'll just go to sleep." she said and he smiled like she had said that she would want to come. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." "Tomorrow?" Katniss didn't think they had had any plans for Saturday. "Yeah, we'll have to work on the project. I'll be around at noon, if that's okay?" Oh. "Okay." Katniss said and he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, and she could feel the electric current going through her. "Good night." he murmured and then walked out the elevator. "Night." Katniss mumbled when the door was closed again and she was on her way to her own floor. That night she had so naughty dreams, that she woke up wet and frustrated. It was only 6a.m when she got up and took a long cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY GUYS! I'm so sorry about the delay. Life has been crazy busy and haven't had any time to actually write. :D I'll make this chapter extralong to make up for the timegap between this and the chapter I last posted. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I do not own the hunger games.**

The knock on the door interrupted Katniss' thoughts and she went to open it. Peeta stood there, looking nervous and happy at the same time. "Hi." he said, but Katniss could only see his lips move. The lips that had felt so good on her own the night before. It took her a moment to realise she had been staring longer than was appropriate and blushed furiously. "Hi." she replyed and moved back so he could take off his shoes. The moment he got his shoes off, they were staring at each other again, this time just closer and Peeta kept coming closer step by step. Katniss held her breath when Peeta was so close to her she vould count every single freckel on his nose and she closed her eyes, anticipating his touch, but it never came. Well, at least not in the way she expected it to. She felt his soft, moist lips just slightly brush against her cheeck and then move to her ear. "Should we start working?" he asked in a hushed tone that send shiver down Katniss' spine. "Mhm" she mumbled and started walking into their living room. "So what is our presentation still missing?" Katniss asked. She had thought they were practically ready. They had read the material, picked the most important stuff and practised it out loud and timed it, and it was good. "Well, I was thinkin about your problem, and that we should take care of it." Peeta said matter of factly. Her problem? What was her problem? Katniss was confused, but then she got it. Her virginity was a problem. Or her inexperience. Her eyes widened in shock as she thought of what "taking care of it" meant. Her face must have shown her discomfort and panic, because Peeta soon looked terrifyed himself and rose his hands up. "Nooo, I didn't mean that!" he looked mortified and his ears were burning red. "I meant the fact that you are so uncomfortable talking about sex and other stuff and I thought if we talked about it with each other, it might help you." Katniss could feel the breath she had been holding get out of her chest and she nodded to Peeta.

Katniss sat on the couch and Peeta slumped down beside her. "Sooo?" Katniss drew out the word and Peeta grinned at her. "What would you like to talk about?" Katniss raised her eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "Well, I was thinking you could tell me a sexual fantasy of yours." Peeta said and Katniss was really close to fainting of embarrasment. There was no way she would tell him something like that!

"I can tell mine, if that helps?" Peeta asked timidly and Katniss nodded. "Okay, so I've had this one for quite a while now. It always starts with you after our presentation. You are bright red and flustered and I'm trying to calm you down from your ranting of how we are going to fail this class and you how totally fucked up. I try everything and when nothing helps I just kiss you. Hard." He swallowed nervously and tried to cauge her reaction. She stared at him, not looking angry so he continued: "And at first you try to fight it but you can't. So you just let me do what I want and start to grind against my hard on." He said all this with a dreamy face and Katniss already felt her cheecks change colour and she started fidgeting. But not because she was uncomfortable. Just because she was starting to feel her wetness seep through her panties and she really needed something to help the throbbing she felt in her clit. "And after that.." Peeta started but he never got the chance before Katniss was kissing him, straddeling him and releasing soft mewls every time he touched her lips with his tongue. His lips felt even better than they had felt the day before and the molded perfectly over hers. The kiss felt heated and she started to feel his erection against her clit and the feeling she got from it was such a high, she started rubbing against him unconsiously. When Peeta's hand cupped her breast, she jumped away from him. No one had ever touched her chest and her clouded brain started to work again. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't.." Peeta started when he saw Katniss look like a deer in headlights and she started pacing in front of him. "Maybe you should go?" Katniss said but it sounded more of a question. "No! I.. I don't want to. I promise I won't touch you without permission again!" Peeta protested but Katniss was already heading to her room into which she locked herself in. It took Peeta about 10 minutes of knocking before he gave up and Katniss heard him exit their apartment. She couldn't believe what she had done.

The next day was a nightmare. Katniss stayed in bed all day and ignored all the phone calls she was getting from Peeta. Then she started getting texts that varied between him being sorry and him being angry. She just couldn't help how desperate and awkward she felt. She knew she wanted him. But she didn't want to want him. If she gave in to him, she would loose. He would get what he wanted and she would never hear from him again, she was sure of it. So she kept on ignoring him, until it was the day before their presentation. Peeta appeared behind her door looking bad. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and hadn't been eating. She felt bad for him so she let him in. "Umm." was all she could say and he looked mad. "I need you to be quiet and listen to me, okay?" Peeta said and Katniss nodded. She sat down to her sofa and Peeta started pacing in front of her. "I realise that you are nervous and that I acted stupidly when I touched you, but you were all over me and I didn't realise it would be such a big thing to you." He sighed and looked at her pleadingly: "So please, could we just keep dating? I promise I won't touch you again until you ask me to?" Katniss stared at her toes and didn't know what to say. She wanted him to touch her. All the time, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he was known for his womanizing skills. But then again, he had looked so sad when she had told him to leave that she couldn't help but feel special. "Fine." she finally said and Peetas smile melted her to the core. He sat down to the sofa and it didn't take long at all until she could hear a soft snoring.

"Peeta?" Peeta opened his eyes but it was dark and he couldn't see where her voice was coming from. "Mhh?" he asked groggily and she chuckled. "I think you should go home to sleep, its almost midnight." Katniss said but Peeta just grunted and reached for her hand. "Please just come sleep with me here." he said and tucked her closer. "Your neck is going to hurt tomorrow." Katniss said and tried to free herself from his grip. "Don't care." he mumbeled and Katniss couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of sleeping next to Peeta Mellark. "Just come to the bed, it will be mor ecomfortable." Katniss huffed and suddenly Peeta was very much awake. Katniss laughed at his eager expression and said:"To sleep. No funny business or I'll kick you where it really hurts." Peeta grinned but believed her. They walked silently into her bedroom and Peeta threw his shirt off before slumping down on to the bed and dragging Katniss down with him. She nuzzled close to his chest and smelled him and started to feel groggy and soon she was fast asleep.


End file.
